Monday Night Raw 247: February 9, 1998
WWF No Way Out of Texas's "go-home" show.With only 7 weeks until WWF WrestleMania XIV, the battle lines between "Stone Cold" Steve Austin's unlikely allies and Shawn Michaels' gang of degenerates are drawn. Sable gets her hands on Luna, and much more. Event recap Sunny wishes Freddie Blassie a Happy Birthday Before we even begin, we celebrate Freddie Blassie’s 80th birthday as Sunny impersonates Marilyn Monroe and sings “Happy Birthday, Mr. Blassie”. She even does the bit from “The Seven Year Itch” where her dress flies up. Stone Cold in-ring segment Stone Cold Steve Austin starts the program carrying a white sack with him to the ring. Nobody rubs a title belt in Austin’s face. There’s just some things you just don’t do. He doesn’t want to wait until No Way Out to get a piece of Shawn Michaels, so he tells HBK to get together some guts and come to the ring. DX appears on the TitanTron. Shawn tells Austin he’s all revved up with nowhere to go. He knows exactly how to pull Austin’s strings. Austin is the so-called baddest SOB in the WWF and HBK punked him out like a dog. Austin will get a piece of Shawn Michaels, but only when he wants to. If Austin can give him one good reason for Shawn to come out there, he’ll come out there. Otherwise, he’ll just have to wait until No Way Out. Austin gives him a good reason: he’s got the WWF title in the white sack. When HBK realizes he doesn’t have the belt, DX gets furious. Austin says he’ll be out here all night if Michaels wants his belt back, but he’s going to have to ask real nice. That’s the bottom line because Stone Cold Said So. DX backstage In the locker room, Shawn Michaels tells Chyna to do whatever she has to do to get the title belt back. Chyna backstage Chyna comes across Los Boricuas sitting around a table playing cards backstage. She tells them in Spanish that she’s looking for Steve Austin. Looks like they have some sort of deal worked out to help find Austin. WrestleMania XIV press conference We get some WrestleMania Press Conference footage from last Thursday at the Official All-Star Café in Manhattan. It is announced by Vince McMahon that Shawn Michaels will defend his WWF title against Stone Cold Steve Austin in the main event at WrestleMania 14. Mike Tyson will be the special enforcer for this match. We get some work-shoot comments from Austin, Michaels, and Tyson. Shawn reiterates that he absolutely does not lay down for anybody. Some easy questions are thrown to Mike Tyson like who his favorite wrestlers are (Bruno Sammartino, the Valiant brothers). More work-shoot answers are given to the New York media. With the WWF’s intention of making Tyson into a babyface and a likeable person again after his recent Evander Holyfield controversy and spending three years in jail for a rape, he appears like the only sane individual out of these three guys as Austin and Michaels constantly threaten each other. It boils down to a heated confrontation between Austin and Michaels with Mike Tyson keeping them separated. Chyna & Los Boricuas backstage Chyna continues her search with Los Boricuas. She goes into the men's locker room, kicking open doors and flinging smaller men to the side. Still no sign of Austin. Chyna & Los Boricuas backstage We finally get an update on what’s happening with the search for Stone Cold Steve Austin. He outsmarts Los Boricuas by locking them out of the building using a chain and a padlock. Chyna gets so mad, she flips over a table Marc Mero & Goldust vs. The Headbangers Goldust is still dressing up like Marilyn Manson. Mero and Luna Vachon get rid of Sable. Thrasher comes back on Goldust with a big backdrop that sends him walking. Crowd really wants Sable to come back out. More brawling ensues allowing Luna and Mero to get in some shots on Thrasher. Back inside, Thrasher gets his comeback cut short thanks to Luna tripping him up. This cues Sable to come down. She grabs Luna and starts yelling at her. When Goldust sticks his head through the ropes telling her to leave, Sable slaps him across the face. Thrasher rolls up Goldust for the win. (4:28) Since Sable cost Goldust a win, Luna starts stalking up the ramp. When she gets a shove from Luna, Sable takes off her shades and starts slapping on Luna. Mero pulls Luna away and it seems Sable has finally had enough. Sable is supposed to be in the corner of Mero and Goldust at No Way Out against the Headbangers. DX backstage Elsewhere, DX is walking tall heading towards the ring for main event interview time. DX calls out Stone Cold When we return, DX come out to the ring, but there are no smiles or crotch chops tonight. Shawn wants his belt back and he’s not waiting until Sunday to get it back. He even asks politely by telling Steve Austin to get his ass out here – PLEASE! Well, that brings out Austin with the belt in hand. As Austin runs DX out of the ring, the New Age Outlaws head down to make this 5-on-1. Austin keeps everyone at bay by threatening to whip them with the belt. Next thing we know, we hear chainsaw noise. Cactus Jack and Chainsaw Charlie cut themselves out from under the ring. Owen Hart hits the ring from out of the crowd as DX and the Outlaws head for higher ground. Match results * Tag team match: Jeff Jarrett & Barry Windham defeated the Legion of Doom via disqualification at 5:57 when Justin Bradshaw interfered, as Jarrett had Road Warrior Hawk in the figure-4, and chased after Windham; Sunny was the guest ring announcer for the match * Singles match: Thrasher (w/ Mosh) defeated TAFKA Goldust (w/ Luna Vachon, Marc Mero & Sable) (5:40) at 5:40 when Thrasher pinned Goldust after Sable, who had been sent backstage before the match, returned ringside and slapped him; after the bout, Sable also slapped Luna. Category:Monday Night Raw Category:1998 television episodes Category:Chyna Category:Luna Vachon Category:Sable Category:Sunny Category:Chyna & D-Generation X management Category:Chyna & Triple H management Category:D-Generation X & Chyna vs. Steve Austin rivalry Category:Luna Vachon & Goldust romance Category:Sable & Marc Mero management Category:Marc Mero's jealousy of Sable Category:Sable & Marc Mero vs. Luna & Goldust rivalry Category:Sable vs. Luna Vachon rivalry